Os últimos dias
by Amanda Ryuuzaki Elric
Summary: Se L previsse seu destino, e tentasse uma última e desesperada idéia nos últimos dias que lhe restam para resolver o caso Kira e se salvar, ele conseguiria? YAOI/lemon relativamente leve LXRaito SPOILERS
1. A idéia

Death Note Fanfic

Os últimos dias

"_Se L previsse seu destino, e tentasse uma última e desesperada idéia no último _

_dia que lhe resta para resolver o caso Kira e se salvar, ele conseguiria??"_

Capítulo 1- A idéia

A sala estava em silêncio. Matsuda e os outros ex-policiais do grupo haviam saído para beber alguma coisa e o chefe Yagami havia voltado pra casa. Watari estava na cozinha e Misa no quarto, dormindo. Apenas Raito e L estavam acordados.

Sozinhos naquela sala tão grande, milhares de pensamentos corriam em suas mentes. Raito estava no sofá, tentando -em vão- dormir um pouco.

_"O caso Kira não tem pistas há tempos. Acho que estou fora de perigo agora."_ Raito sorriu. _"Mas ele... continua procurando..." _Ele olhou discretamente para trás e ficou observando aquele rapaz esquisito: o cabelo preto e sedoso era arrepiado e bagunçado, a pele macia era incrivelmente branca e pálida, a posição que ele se sentava, com os pés na cadeira e os joelhos dobrados sob o corpo... e tinha ainda aquele vício. Os doces. Pelo que se lembrava desde que conhecia L nunca havia o visto comer outra coisa. E nunca engordou uma grama sequer.

Do outro lado da sala, L estava sentado em frente ao computador, tentando se concentrar na busca por pistas para o caso Kira, mas tudo em que conseguia pensar era Raito.

_"Seria ele mesmo o Kira? Por que eu não consigo encontrar mais pista nenhuma? Será que eu fui... de - derrotado?!..."_ L suspirou. Estava cansado de tudo aquilo. _"Acho que... minha hora__...__ está muito próxima. Não vejo modo algum de impedir isso. A não ser que...!!"_ L olhou para trás, discretamente. Teve uma idéia. Uma última e desesperada tentativa de vencer.

--

Algumas horas depois, Watari entra na sala com um carrinho cheio de doces. Tinha preparado uma quantidade maior aquela noite, pois sabia que Ryuuzaki iria precisar de muita energia. Conhecia aquele rapaz muito bem, e só pelo olhar dele já concluiu que não dormiria até achar uma solução para o caso Kira. Watari sorriu ao pensar em como aquele rapaz tão jovem podia ser terrivelmente teimoso.

-Ryuuzaki, trouxe seus doces- ele aproximou o carrinho

-Obrigado -L olhou para o carrinho, um pouco mais cheio q de costume e sorriu. Como aquele velho o conhecia bem...

-Precisa de mais alguma coisa senhor?

-Não Watari, Obrigado. Você já pode descansar.

-Sim, senhor. Boa noite.

-Boa noite Watari- disse o rapaz moreno, sem tirar os olhos do computador.

O velho mordomo se retira, deixando Raito e L novamente à sós.

Como se soubesse que o outro planejava algo, Raito levantou, espreguiçou-se e começou a caminhar até a porta, dizendo:

-Bom, acho q eu vou dormir um pouco Ryuuzaki. Aliás, você deveria fazer o mesmo. Boa noite -e foi saindo

-Yagami-kun. -L disse antes que ele saísse.

-sim? -Raito se virou

-É que... -L se levantou da cadeira e colocou a mão na cabeça, meio envergonhado- eu resolvi que esta noite não vou procurar mais pistas...

-O quê?? -Raito não podia acreditar.

-É... Isso mesmo que você ouviu Raito-kun.

-Mas então... O que você vai fazer hoje? -se Raito perguntasse se essa mudança era permanente, pareceria suspeito.

-Bem... eu não consigo dormir... então, eu estava pensando e ir a... você sabe, a algum lugar divertido, alguma festa...e já que você é meu único amigo... -L gaguejou. Era uma situação delicada.

Raito arregalou os olhos e encarou o "amigo". Como assim ele queria ir numa festa assim tão de repente?? L era mesmo muito estranho.

-Bem, tem as festas da faculdade... -ele olhou no relógio da sala. Ainda eram dez horas da noite. -Acho que dá tempo pra ir a uma hoje.

L sorriu. Tinha dado certo.

-Então podemos ir? -perguntou, ansioso.

-Haha! Calma Ryuuzaki, você não vai se arrumar? Trocar de roupa, tomar banho...

-Ué... Tem algo de errado com essa roupa? -L pergunta com toda inocência do mundo.

-Hahahahahahah!! -Raito ri, divertido- então me espere um pouco, só vou trocar de roupa.

Ele sobe as escadas para seu quarto, e volta cerca de 15 minutos depois.

L olha pra cima. "_Meu Deus..."_ É tudo que ele consegue pensar, boquiaberto. Raito estava muito bonito, todo arrumado. L sentiu-se estranho ao pensar nisso, e logo afastou o pensamento.

-Eu tomei banho hoje... -L diz, meio envergonhado enquanto ambos caminhavam em direção ao carro.

-Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Raito era muito popular na faculdade, e sempre recebia convites para muitas festas, mas quase nunca ia, estava ocupado demais fugindo das armadilhas de seu rival/ "amigo" /colega de faculdade Ryuuzaki/Hyuga Hideki/L/etc. Agora, porém, parecia que ele estava desistindo de procurar, que estava aceitando a derrota. Raito sabia que não podia baixar a guarda até que conseguisse matá-lo, então precisava agir como um bom amigo.

Quando chegaram à faculdade, seguiram um grupo de rapazes e entraram na festa.

Capítulo 2 - A festa


	2. A festa

* * *

Oieee

Cap 2 pra vocês pessoas q lêem minha fic -

Espero q gostem!;D

PS: se algum gay estiver lendo isso, por favor, n se ofenda (se é q é ofensivo isso Oo), mas eu apenas peguei o estereótipo d gay e coloquei na minha fic pra deixá-la engraçada, eu SEI q nem todos os gay saum assim.

Bjos

( )comentário meu

* * *

**Capítulo 2- A festa**

Quando Raito e L entraram na festa, um dos seguranças fechou a porta. Meio assustados com isso, eles olham em volta e tentam se localizar.

Plumas rosas voavam pro todo lado, os rapazes as usando no pescoço. Desenhos de arco-íris nas paredes. Um galpão lotado de homens. Só homens. Homens se beijando.

Vendo os dois parados com cara de bobo, um rapaz se aproxima de L e diz:

-hummm bonitinho...não fica aí parado não! Vem pra pista! ;D -e manda um beijo, indo dançar.

Em pânico, L agarra a camiseta de Raito e o encosta na parede, gritando desesperadamente:

-SEU FILHO DA !! OLHA A FESTA QUE VOCÊ FOI TRAZER!!

Raito estava em choque demais pra responder. Um dos homens tinha acabado de passar a mão na sua bunda.

-RAITO?? RAITO !!- começou a chacoalhar o amigo.

Enquanto L tentava tirar Raito do choque, o rapaz que chamou-o pra dançar minutos antes volta e o agarra por trás, levando ele pra algum outro lugar.(°0°" N MORRA L)

-RYUUZAKI!!-Raito sai do choque quando vê o amigo sendo "seqüestrado" e sai correndo para procurá-lo.

Enquanto isso...

-AH!!-L fecha os olhos com força ao ser jogado na parede pelo rapaz com a pluma rosa no pescoço.

-que foi benzinho? Não gosta de mim? -o outro pisca pra ele

-Oo" EU SOU HETERO MEU DEUS!!-L grita

-ah, não acredito! Então o que você está fazendo em uma festa gay?

-EU NÃ...!! -L é interrompido por um beijo do rapaz, que o deixa totalmente vermelho.

Quando o beijo acaba, L não consegue dizer nada, pensar nada, fazer nada. Ele não odiou totalmente o beijo, mas só não odiou porque pensou que era Raito que estava o beijando. "Meus Deus... eu... Raito... ele não é o Raito!!"

Então, ainda meio em choque, ele olha pro lado e vê Raito parado ao lado dos dois, com uma expressão não muito diferente da dele. "Eu queria... meu death note... agora..." Raito pensa, num impulso assassino vindo sei lá de onde.

-SOLTA ELE!!ÒÓ" -Ele grita para o rapaz q agarrou L.

-OMG VOCÊ TINHA UM NAMORADO E NÃO ME CONTOU!!- o rapaz diz para L, irritado, dando um tapa nele em seguida e indo embora.

O moreno coloca a mão sobre o tapa, perplexo. Aquela estava sendo com certeza a noite mais confusa de toda a sua vida. E a mais cômica também. E a mais gay também.

-L... vamos... embora...-Raito diz, tentando controlar sua raiva/ciúme/confusão/não tente entender.

-S-sim...

Raito foi puxando L até a porta, e lá mandou (muito delicadamente por sinal) que o segurança abrisse a porta.

-desculpe senhor, não posso abrir esta porta antes da meia-noite.

O ruivo estava a ponto de perguntar o nome inteiro do segurança para dar um jeito nele quando voltasse para o QG, mas logo se lembrou de quem era seu acompanhante.

-escute aqui, seu segurançazinho de meia tigela -ele pode ouvir L dar uma risada discreta atrás de si- ou você abre essa porta ou eu...

-ou você o que, Raito-kun? -L diz com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Adorava quando o outro praticamente se entregava.

-ah-ah... - Raito ficou sem graça.-vamos embora Ryuuzaki!

-sugestão? -L pergunta, na esperança q Raito tenha uma boa idéia que o impeça de realizar a sua.

-não...

L suspira. Fecha os olhos, espera um momento. Por mais estranho que isso fosse ser, ele precisava testar se pensaria nele de novo. "Coragem, detetive..." Ele pensou.

Então, pra surpresa de todos, inclusive dele mesmo, L dá um selinho rápido no segurança, que o desnorteia tempo o bastante para que L pegue as chaves da porta e puxe Raito pra fora da festa.

-Ufa! -L diz, meio envergonhado, meio aliviado, meio com medo da reação do amigo.

-Ryuuzaki... -Raito diz baixinho.

-Sim?

-O QUE FOI AQUILO??VOCÊ É GAY?! -Raito grita.

-VOCÊ QUE É !! EU TE PEÇO PRA IR NUMA FESTA E OLHA SÓ ONDE VOCÊ ME LEVA!!-L grita em resposta, indignado. Afinal, um gay só tinha o beijado porque Raito tinha o levado para aquela festa.

-MAS EU NÃO TENHO CULPA SE SÓ TINHA ESSA FESTA HOJE!! E ALIÁS EU NEM SABIA Q ERA SÓ PRA GAYS!!

-QUE LESSE O CONVITE, ESPERTO!! APOSTO QUE NEM PRESTOU ATENÇÃO!!

De repente, Raito sorri. E então começa a rir loucamente.

-Raito-kun? O que aconteceu? -L pergunta, perplexo.

-Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!! É que eu nunca te vi tão irritado Ryuuzaki! -Raito sorri para o moreno.

-a-ah... -L coça a cabeça sem entender muito bem. Precisava voltar para o QG pra tentar entender o havia acontecido naquele dia.- Raito-kun.

-sim?

-Vamos voltar pro QG.

-Sim.

O trajeto de volta foi bem silencioso. Nenhum dos dois tinha o que dizer. Aquela noite os deixou simplesmente sem palavras.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado!

Ah, eu coloquei QG porque não sabia como chamar o lugar onde o L e os outros trabalham "

Beijos e até o próximo cap! (se houver reviews MUAHAHAHAH D)


	3. A noite não acabou!

Oi!

Bom, vocês que estão lendo agora minha fic, eu tenho um favor a pedir. Quando terminarem, verão logo do lado esquerdo do final da página um quadrinho escrito "_submit review"_ e do lado "OK". Apertem OK e escrevam na caixa que vai aparecer na tela de seu computador, uma review muito simpática pra mim falando o que vocês estão achando da fic.(podem mandar q eu respondo todas -)

Agora quem não sabia mandar fic não tem mais desculpa. Riso maléfico

Sem mais delongas, A fic! :D

Bjos

( )comentário meu

* * *

Capítulo 3 - A noite não acabou!

De volta ao QG, pela primeira vez em anos Ryuuzaki se deitou em sua cama (já empoeirada, pelo jeito ¬¬), mas como de esperado, não dormiu.

Raito também foi direto para a cama assim que chegaram. Estava sério agora, também pensando nas coisas estranhas que haviam acontecido.

Em seu quarto, Ryuuzaki pensava. "O teste... Eu pensei... Nele, de novo. O que isso quer dizer? Por que ele riu de mim quando fiquei bravo? E... E... DROGA POR QUE EU ESTOU DEITADO AFINAL??" L se levanta bruscamente, e vai direto para a cozinha, irritado. (Teria que prepara alguma coisa pra comer sozinho, pois Watari devia estar dormindo). Não estava agindo como de costume, e isso o deixava confuso, mas, por outro lado, poderia ser bom para seu plano.

Chegando à cozinha, qual foi a sua surpresa ao ver (adivinha, adivinha :D ) Watari acordado, preparando um lanche para Raito, que estava sentado na bancada, de pijama.

-Ryuuzaki, você demorou - Watari comenta, sorrindo. Conhecia bem o moreno.

-Ah... Eu estava... Pensando. -L coça a cabeça e senta na bancada também.- Watari eu quero bolo ...

-Sim, vou preparar.

-Obrigado.

Silêncio. Watari preparava o bolo e o lanche. L olhava para a mesa, sem coragem de encarar o amigo à sua frente. Raito encarava L intensamente, aumentando a vontade do outro de continuar olhando para a bancada.

-Aqui, rapazes. Bom apetite. -Watari diz, entregando a L e Raito seus respectivos pratos.

-Obrigado Watari - eles dizem juntos.

E como num filme meloso de comédia romântica (lol me desculpem por isso ), suas mãos se tocaram suavemente, mas o bastante para que se olhassem, com vergonha.

-Ah-a... -nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer.

Totalmente vermelhos, eles começaram a comer. L saboreava calmamente cada pedaço de seu bolo de chocolate com morangos, encarando Raito com curiosidade. "Ele... também está estranho...". Já Raito mordia avidamente seu sanduíche, cada mordida arrancava quase metade dos lanches que Watari preparara. Era visível seu desespero e nervosismo.

De repente, Raito pára e arregala os olhos, ficando muito pálido. Ele leva a mão à garganta e começa a tossir freneticamente.

- SENHOR RYUUZAKI!! O SENHOR RAITO ENGASGOU!! -Watari gritou desesperado, apontando para o rapaz.

-RAITO-KUN!

Imediatamente, L foi para trás de Raito e começou a empurrar a barriga dele com força (vocês sabem, aquela manobra de salvamento... ). Segundos depois, Raito cuspiu o alimento pra fora e, tentando recuperar o fôlego, se apoiou na bancada com a cabeça baixa. (OMG me perdoem, mas imaginem a cena, considerando o fato de que L AINDA ESTAVA atrás dele :D)

-Vo-você está bem Raito-kun? -L pergunta, preocupado.

-Sim... -Raito vira para L- Muito obrigado... Você... Salvou a minha vida...

L corou. Nunca tinha salvado a vida de alguém antes. Muito menos alguém como... Ele.

Sorriram um para o outro. Como a mesa estava toda lambuzada de comida, Raito -que estava apoiado na mesa pela mão- escorregou e deu de cara com o bolo de chocolate e morangos de L(ou o que restou dele).

-Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahh! -uma das primeiras vezes que L ria espontaneamente (e que alguns pensamentos maldosos passavam pela sua cabeça também, diga-se de passagem).

Mas o riso não durou muito, pois logo sentiu um pedaço de pão caindo na sua cara. Agora era Raito quem ria freneticamente, enquanto afastava os pedaços de morango do rosto para enxergar melhor o amigo todo lambuzado de maionese e queijo derretido.

E isso motivou uma guerra de comida madrugada a fora onde, um tentando provar que ganharia e que era o melhor, gastaram todas as suas energias e acabaram adormecendo ali mesmo.

--

Na manhã seguinte, Watari acordou cedo, se trocou e foi tomar café da manhã.

Parado na porta da cozinha, ele não sabia se ria ou acordava os dois rapazes. Raito estava jogado no chão, sujo de chocolate e com chantilly espalhado pelo rosto todo. Já L estava esparramado em cima da bancada, com queijo derretido na camiseta e no rosto, pedaços de morango no cabelo e uma panela igualmente suja na mão.

Watari achou melhor deixá-los dormir mais um pouco, e ir tomar café em algum restaurante ou padaria...

* * *

Oi! (de novo!)

Hausuhsauhsauhsauhsahuashuaushuhuhasuhsauhsauhsausauhaush!!

Eu adorei escrever esse capítulo XD

Guerra de comida é o que há! (Y)

Espero que tenham gostado! E que não tenham esquecido o favor q eu pedi!8D

--REVIEWS PLEASE--

chora

Bjos


	4. As olheiras

Oi :3

Nhaaaaaaa... vcs mandaram reviews \o/

Descobri uma coisa muito triste... n existe asterisco no fanfiction TT-TT"

Mas enfim, vamos a fic (Y)

Bjos(asterisco) (asterisco) (asterisco) \o/

( )comentário meu

Capítulo 4 - As olheiras

L acorda. Com o corpo dolorido e totalmente confuso, ele limpa a comida do rosto para enxergar melhor e tentar se localizar. Espantado (primeiramente por ter dormido pela 1ª vez na vida), ele desce da bancada e acaba pisando em Raito, que até então ainda dormia jogado pelo chão.

-Raito-kun! Me-me desculpe!! -disse ao ver o amigo abrir os olhos.

-Não foi nada Ryuuzaki... Não se preocupe. -Raito responde, se levantando, meio dolorido.

Foi então que L percebeu que o outro estava coberto de chantilly, morangos e chocolate. Arregalou os olhos e corou ao começar a ter certos pensamentos relativamente pornográficos relacionando o amigo a doces...

Enquanto L ficava parado imóvel no meio da cozinha, Raito tentava limpar os doces do rosto e roupa, na pia mesmo.

-Ryuuzaki - ele chama, tirando o amigo do transe.

-Si-sim Raito-kun?

-Você não vai se limpar?

-Vou, mas não em uma pia.

Raito corou. Realmente não estava funcionando.

-É... Você tem razão. -ele fecha a torneira e olha para o relógio na parede. - Nossa!! São 11:30 já??

-HÃ?! -L olha para o relógio, espantado. O seu máximo de sono eram 2hs e meia!!E por dia !!

Foi então que Raito olhou para o rosto de L e deu um grito.

-MEU DEUS!! RYUUZAKI!!

-QUE FOI!!

Raito pegou um espelho pequeno que encontrou por perto e estendeu ao amigo.

Devagar, L aproximou o objeto do rosto, arregalando os olhos ao perceber que, devido ao tempo de sono que tivera aquela noite (o de uma pessoa normal, finalmente ¬¬), **ele estava sem olheiras.**

-Meu Deus... Eu... Não me vejo sem olheiras... Desde que tinha 5 anos...!!

-Você não dorme desde os 5 anos?? -Raito perguntou ainda mais espantado.

-Sim, desde que... -L fez uma pequena pausa. Ele não gostava de falar daquilo. -... Meus pais morreram.

Raito ficou quieto. Tinha tocado em um assunto desagradável demais para o detetive.

Alguns minutos depois, L resolve acabar com aquele silêncio.

-Bem, acho que vou tomar um banho... - ele se virou e começou a andar meio cabisbaixo.

-Ry-ryuuzaki!! -Raito gritou sem nem saber por quê. Tinha deixado o amigo triste e queria recompensá-lo.

-Sim, Raito-kun? -L se vira.

-Ahnn... Eu não sei se você costuma fazer isso, mas... Já é quase hora do almoço e Watari não deve estar por aqui... -Raito fez uma pausa e coçou a cabeça, deixando L nervoso. -Então... E se a gente saísse pra almoçar em algum lugar? Eu conheço um lugar legal e...

-Da última vez que eu confiei em você pra escolher o lugar aonde íamos, quase fui estuprado POR UM HOMEM. -L disse, meio sério, mas se divertindo com a situação.

-E-eu sei... Mas dessa vez eu garanto que é confiável! -ele sorriu, nervoso.

-Humm... -L ria por dentro com o nervosismo do rapaz. -acho que tudo bem. Só vou tomar um banho primeiro, é claro.

-Sim, eu também vou.

-OK.

Então, cada um foi para seu próprio quarto, acompanhados de muitos pensamentos.

_"O plano está dando perfeitamente certo... De um modo muito estranho, eu admito"._ L pensa durante o banho. _"Hunf! Raito-kun me surpreende todo dia... Nunca imaginaria que ele ia me convidar pra almoçar... E nem que acabaria sem minhas olheiras... Não posso dormir esta noite!! - quero elas de volta..."_

Raito também pensava bastante durante o banho.

_"Ryuuzaki... O que você está tentando fazer comigo? Por que você não está mais investigando o caso Kira?? Por que de repente eu sinto que não te conheço mais? Ou melhor, por que sinto que finalmente você está se abrindo comigo?? E por que... você tem que ficar... tão bonito sem olheiras...?"_. Raito sacode a cabeça, tentando afastar aquele pensamento. _"Não posso me aproximar tanto dele... Afinal, daqui a uma semana mais ou menos, creio que conseguirei matá-lo finalmente. Remu está quase se convencendo de fazer isso por mim__...__ Mas... Por que de repente não me sinto mais feliz com isso...?"_

L sai do chuveiro de toalha e pára diante de seu guarda-roupa, um tanto encabulado. Ele só tinha calças jeans azuis e blusas brancas de manga comprida.

_"E agora? Será que tudo bem eu ir assim mesmo...? Hum... Acho melhor procurar algo mais decente."_

Ele tira quase tudo do armário antes de achar uma camisa social branca e um jeans preto mais justo. _"Acho que serve."_

Raito já havia se arrumado e como o amigo demorava, resolveu ver se estava tudo bem. Bateu na porta uma, duas vezes e nada. Hesitante, ele decidiu abri-la.

-Raito-kun! Você já está pronto! -L sorri para o outro, ainda terminando de colocar a calça e sem camisa.

-Sim... - Por muito pouco Raito não gagueja ao ver o moreno seminu.

Vendo o quanto o outro havia se alterado, L resolve se aproveitar um pouco da situação (só um pouco! XD).

-Sente-se ali na cama enquanto termino de me arrumar, Raito-kun. Prometo não demorar.

-OK.

O moreno andava pra lá e pra cá no quarto, procurando seus sapatos, sua carteira (que nem ao menos lembrava se tinha), sua escova de dentes... Seu quarto era mesmo uma verdadeira bagunça. E Raito permanecia sentado na cama, olhando-o curiosamente e se controlando pra não pensar no moreno sem camisa.

Alguns minutos depois, L termina de procurar suas coisas e acaba de se arrumar.

-Já podemos ir, Raito-kun.

-Sim, vamos.

E saíram, despreocupados, sem imaginar o que aconteceria no restaurante...

Nhaaaaaaaaa XD

Gostaram do cap?? Desculpem a demoraaaaa "

Sobre o tal plano do L, ele só vai explicar lá pelo último cap (sim, vou torturar bastante vocês até lá XDD) MUAHAHAHAH!!

E isso de os pais dele terem morrido quando tinha 5 anos, eu que inventei. Mas imagino que seja algo assim, pois quando ele aparece pequeno no anime, está só com o Watari (que, aliás, se já era velho quando ele tinha 5 anos, imagina agora que ele tem mais de 25 anos ! ¬¬)...

Mandem reviews! :D

Bjos e até o próximo cap! o/


	5. A história de Yagami san

Oie

É... Parece q vcs gostaram mesmo da minha história :D

Continuem assim!! (Y)

E agora, ao cap !o/

Bjos

(ouvindo T.A.T.U para inspiração ;D

Obrigada nise-chan -Denise- que me mandou um vídeo do Gravitation super inspirador ! Me deu ótimas idéias que acho que todo mundo vai gostar...)

* * *

Capítulo 5- A história de Yagami-san

Um tanto nervosos, Raito e L chegaram ao restaurante. Por menos que quisessem isso, parecia que estavam tendo um encontro.

O restaurante era chique, afinal, Raito tinha bom gosto. O ambiente todo iluminado por velas e decorado com rosas azuis (artificiais, mas ainda assim com um significado especial, principalmente pra quem conhece o anime Paradise Kiss), as mesas de ferro trabalhado dava um ar que lembrava os cafés de Paris. Algo bem romântico.

Vislumbrado, L observava atentamente cada detalhe do restaurante tentando descobrir o significado de tudo, enquanto Raito, desnorteado, se dava conta de uma coisa.

"Por que eu o trouxe aqui?!... FOI ONDE MEU PAI PEDIU MINHA MÃE EM CASAMENTO!!OMG!!" Ele começa a se lembrar da história que seu pai sempre contava com um sorriso no rosto, quando ele ainda era criança.

**FLASHBACK**

_-Raito-kun , meu filho, você já ouviu a história do dia que eu pedi sua mãe em casamento?-Yagami-san senta ao lado do filho pequeno e dá um sorriso suave._

_-Humm... Acho que não Papai! -Já tinha contado sim. E muitas vezes. Mas, era a história preferida de Raito, então ele sempre ouvia outra vez._

_-Pois bem, vou contar._

_O pequeno garoto de não mais que cinco anos se ajeitou no sofá e abriu os olhos castanhos o máximo que pode, concentrando sua atenção no pai._

_-Bem... Eu estava completamente apaixonado pela sua mãe, e queria impressioná-la. Então, levei-a ao restaurante mais romântico da cidade. Afinal, era uma data importante: ia pedi-la em casamento! _

_Pausa. Yagami-san lembrava em silencio o vestido que a mulher usara no dia._

_-Ah... Ela estava linda Raito-kun... -Yagami sorri - Mas continuando a história... A noite tinha tudo pra dar certo. O melhor restaurante, a melhor hora, a melhor mulher... _

_-Hehe! -Raito-kun sorri._

_-Porém... Depois que nossos pratos chegaram, tudo começou a dar errado! O garçom derrubou a comida na sua mãe, o vinho estava ruim... Foi um verdadeiro desastre!Eu pensei que ela ia querer me matar!! Mas, a única coisa que ela fez foi dar risada da situação, sem se importar com nada. _

_-Porque o que importava mesmo era estar ao lado do seu pai. - a mãe de Raito entra na sala, sorrindo para Yagami-san._

_-E foi por isso que depois ela aceitou se casar comigo. -o pai concluiu, indo em direção a mulher._

_Olhando aquela cena feliz, o pequeno Raito sorriu e pensou consigo mesmo: "Quando eu me apaixonar assim, vou levar minha namorada a esse mesmo restaurante! Pra pedi-la em casamento também!!"_

_Pra... PEDI-LA EM CASAMENTO...?!_

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

-OMG!! -Raito exclama assim que sai de seus pensamentos, atraindo a atenção de L para si.

-O que foi Raito-kun? Algo errado??

-Na-nada! - "Meu Deus... Isso quer dizer que... Não! E-eu estou confuso..."

Raito agita a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos, despertando ainda mais a curiosidade de L.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa. -L afirma.

-Não aconteceu nada Ryuuzaki...

-Humm... Sei.

-Va-vamos entrar!

Os rapazes entram no restaurante. Imediatamente coram ao perceber que só haviam casais lá dentro.

Raito se desespera.

-É-é melhor a gente ir a outro lugar... Creio que vamos atrapalhar os casais aqui...

-Não... Acho quem nem vão notar a nossa presença, na verdade. -L comenta. Não podia ir embora agora que tinha percebido o quando aquele lugar mexia com Raito. Precisava saber se podia usar isso ao seu favor durante o plano. -Está com medo do que Raito-kun?

O moreno encarava profundamente Raito. Eles travavam agora uma batalha de olhares.

-Não estou com medo de nada. -Raito percebeu que L queria jogar com ele. E não ia perder. -Vamos entrar, você deve estar com fome.

-Sim.

Assim que entram, uma jovem os olha com estranheza, mas logo vem os atender.

-Mesa pra dois?-ela sorri.

-Sim. -dizem juntos.

-Por favor, me acompanhem...

Enquanto caminhavam até a mesa, olhavam para os lados e viam todos aqueles casais felizes, sorrindo uns pros outros, se beijando, rindo... Até mesmo o mais frio dos homens sentiria vontade de ter um amor como aqueles ao ver aquela cena. E não foi diferente com Raito e L.

-Já vou trazer o cardápio. - a jovem diz.

Uma coisa que eles não haviam reparado antes era o quanto as mesas eram pequenas.

-Hum... Tem cada coisa boa aqui não é Ryuuzaki? -Raito diz, enquanto olham os cardápios.

-Por enquanto só vi salgado. -L faz uma careta.

-Hahahahahahahahahaha! - Raito sorri.

Por fim, Raito pede um salmão e L pede uma torta de morango. (nossa que beleza de alimentação do Ryuuzaki neh? :D)

Minutos depois, os pratos chegam. Ambos ficam olhando de longe o garçom desviar das mesas com a bandeja na mão. Raito soa frio. Nenhum desastre igual a história de seu pai poderia acontecer. L quase dorme, pensando como o garçom demorava tanto pra atravessar uma sala de 8 metros de comprimento. (como ele sabe o comprimento da sala, eu não sei Oo)

Porém... A menos de 1 metro da mesa dos dois, o garçom tropeça não sei onde e derruba tudo em L. Raito gela por dentro. O restaurante fica em silêncio. Raito reza para que L fique bravo, pra que seja diferente da história de seu pai.

-Ah meu Deus... Me desculpe senhor! -o garçom desajeitado se desculpa com o moreno.

-Não... Tudo bem, eu já estou acostumado... ha... haha...hahahahahahhahahahahahhahah!! Raito-kun! Eu fiz uma piada!! -o moreno gargalha, satisfeito. Nunca tinha feito uma piada tão engraçada na vida.(olha o nível das piadas do L --")

Raito arregala os olhos. Não conseguia se mexer. Seria um sinal? Ele deveria virar gay e ficar com o amigo/inimigo? Ele não sabia. Só sabia que não conseguia se mexer. Estava em choque.

O restaurante continuava em silêncio. Todos olham para a mesa dos rapazes, apostando que o de cabelo castanho estava prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco (que ironia, hein? ;D).

-Ra-raito-kun...? Você está bem?? -L estava ficando assustado também. O amigo não falava nada. Nem rira da sua piada...

-Si...sim... Só estou me sentindo um pouco mal... Nós... Podemos voltar pra... "casa"?

-Claro Raito-kun. Watari já deve ter chegado, ele pode cuidar de você.

L se levanta da mesa, sério, e depois de limpar um pouco de peixe do rosto, ajuda o amigo a se levantar e eles vão embora.

_"Raito-kun... Por que esse lugar te deixa tão desajeitado? E por que mesmo assim você me troxe pra cá?... Humm... Creio que hoje foi um dia importante para o meu plano..."._ L pensa, dando um leve sorriso.

"_Ryuuzaki... Você é a minha namorada?? " _Raito pensa no caminho de volta, quase desmaiando dentro do carro.

* * *

É isso ai!! o/

Cap 5 entregue ! hahahahasusauhasuhuhsauhas

Vcs gostaram?? MANDEM REVIEWS!!

Ah, vcs devem ter percebido como o L está ficando preguiçoso... Nem trabalha mais, só vive nas guerras de comida XD

É que parece que ele está gostando dessa vida nova... Passando mais tempo com o Raito... Mas, é claaaaaaaaro que tudo está correndo dentro do plano dele, sem que ele precise mexer um dedinho sequer. É... pelo menos na minha história ele tem que ter sorte neh??

Bjoos e ateh o próximo cap!!


	6. As surpresas

GOMEEEEENNN !!

NYAAA eu sei que demorei muito pra escrever esse cap, mas é que eu estou em temporada de provas --"

Entaum, vcs já sabem: se eu demorar muito pra posta um cap, é pq to tendo ok?

Bem, entaum vamos ao cap antes que vcs me matem ! (Y)

* * *

Capítulo 6- Surpresas

Raito estava dormindo. O moreno reparara que este estava agindo muito estranhamente esses últimos dias, e isso era bom. Muito bom. Estava dando certo.

Como não fazia a alguns dias, L se sentou na frente do computador e continuou pesquisando o caso Kira. Ainda que soubesse que não conseguiria nada, e que devia continuar com o plano, pois teria mais chances com ele, L estava com medo. No começo de tudo, ele tinha certeza do que estava fazendo, agora não tinha mais. A situação ainda estava sob seu controle, mas ele sentia que se bobeasse por um instante, Raito podia tomar conta de tudo e estragar seu plano. Ele podia descobrir tudo. E ai estaria acabado pra ele.

Socou o teclado do computador com força. L não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada depois que começara o plano. Queria contar pra alguém... Perguntar se o que fazia era certo... Se era desesperado demais, ou se podia dar certo...

Mas pra quem contaria? Watari provavelmente não entenderia seu objetivo, e o pior, acabaria certamente dizendo a verdade na sua cara, o que ele não queria.

L repassou na mente os acontecimentos estranhos da semana. A festa, a guerra de comida, o episódio do restaurante a pouco... É verdade! Porque Raito ficara daquele jeito?? Isso não estava nos planos de L.

Pra dizer a verdade, L não fazia a mínima idéia de qual seria seu próximo passo. Mas tinha que ser rápido. E o mais importante: não podia se deixar envolver.

-Ryuuzaki?

L se vira para a escada. Raito tinha acordado.

-Sim, Raito-kun?

-O que está fazendo aí?

-Ahnn... Vendo umas coisas só.

-Sei.

O ruivo desce as escadas, indo pra perto do moreno.

Raito estava confuso também. Nos últimos dias tinha dado mais chiliques que na sua vida inteira. Tinha perdido o controle, e não podia mais deixar isso acontecer. Tinha que tomar o controle de volta de L.

Mas uma coisa dentro de si se perguntava se ele queria realmente tomar o controle de volta, se não tinha sido mais feliz nesses últimos dias do que nunca. Momentos estranhos, embaraçadores, até meio gays de vez em quando, mas verdadeiros.

Antes que um deles pudesse dizer alguma coisa pra quebrar o silêncio, a porta foi quebrada.

Assustados, Raito e L olham pra trás sem acreditar no que viam.

- MAS QUE PORCARIA É ESSA?? COMO VOCÊ OUSA INVADIR ESSE PRÉDIO?? NÃO VIU AS CÂMERAS DE SEGURANÇA?? OS CÃES DE GUARDA? COMO VOCÊ ENTROU AQUI!! -L surta. Tinham ferido o orgulho dele.

-AE MALUCO! CÊIS TÃO NO ESQUEMA AGORA TÁ LIGADO VÉI? FICA AE NA TUA QUE EU VO FAZE A RAPA NESSE PRÉDIO DE RIQUINHO VALEU? FICA NA TUA TIOZÃO! MEU NOME É WILSONLIN SIRVA NETO, MANO DA QUEBRADA! COMIGO NINGUEM PODE!!

L fica sem palavras de tanta indignação. Não acreditava no que via. Um bandidinho qualquer de rua invadira sua fortaleza?? Mas afinal pra que ele pagava milhões por ano pra que a segurança fosse perfeita? Pra um bandidinho desses invadir e levar tudo?!

Não. Ele não ia deixar.

Raito assistia a cena num misto de surpresa e divertimento. Ele olhava pra cara do moreno com divertimento. L estava tão indignado que não conseguia nem falar mais. Estava até com medo do que ele poderia fazer.

E o bandido pegando as coisas.

Então, do nada, L pula em cima do bandido e os dois começam a brigar. Rolam pela sala inteira, derrubando cadeira, mesas, e tudo que havia em cima delas. Inclusive uma xícara de chá que caiu em cima do computador que controlava todas as câmeras de segurança, apagando todas.

Como que pra não perder a prática de matar pessoas usando um certo caderno preto, Raito subiu para seu quarto e antes que os dois brigões dessem falta dele, escreveu o nome do bandido no caderno e voltou pra sala, pra ver a cara de L quando percebesse que era ele.

Na sala, Raito encontrou um L muito confuso, segurando em seus braços o bandido que até agora pouco ele espancara. L olhou para Raito, que estava sorrindo do alto da escada.

Fora ele. Era óbvio, mas infelizmente não podia provar nada, ninguém tinha visto e as câmeras estavam todas desligadas devido ao curto circuito. A única coisa que podia fazer era continuar com seu plano.

Foi então que eles se deram conta que estava faltando alguém.

-WATARI!! -gritaram juntos.

Watari havia saído de manhã para tomar café (tinha deixado recado) e não voltara desde então.

L se levantou rapidamente, e pegando seu celular, ligou para Watari.

E o telefone tocou. E tocou. E tocou. Até que uma jovem atendeu chorando do outro lado da linha:

-A-alô? Quem é??... O senhor dono deste celular está... Ele está desacordado...!! Eu... Eu acho que ele não está respirando... Por favor, alguém me ajude!! Estamos na rua 1 com a rua 3!

E desligou.

Pela primeira vez L se sentiu verdadeiramente desesperado. Watari era a única família que tinha.

* * *

Ohaio!!

Gostaram do cap?? Desculpem a demora ""

O que será que aconteceu com Watari hein?? E será que os dois vão sair correndo e deixar o corpo do bandido no meio da sala?? Oo

E o que está acontecendo entre Raito e L??

Até o próximo cap genteee

PS: DEIXEM REVIEWS!! (e por falar nisso obrigada pelas revieeewwwss quem mandou adorei todas!! Obrigada pelo apoio -)


	7. O desespero

Muitíssimo bom dia pra vcs queridos leitor

Dessa vez eu não me lembro nem se demorei pra posta esse cap... to tão atarefada q nem tenho tempo pra olha no relógio (alias, que dia é hj ?? Oo)

Mas finalmente eu consegui arranja um tempinho pra posta esse cap pra vcs

Bjos

* * *

Capítulo 7- Desespero

O endereço era uma rua movimentada. Um aglomerado de pessoas na calçada indicou a L e Raito onde Watari deveria estar.

-Você! - uma colegial desesperada gritou para L do meio da roda que cercava Watari, desacordado no chão. - Você é... quem eu conversei... no celular?

-Si-sim!-L gaguejava de nervoso -onde está...

-Seu pai? Ele ... está ali... no meio... -a menina soluçava, tentando se controlar. -ele desmaiou do nada... e eu achei "filho"... no celular dele... e resolvi ligar...

-...? -L pensou em perguntar, mas virou o rosto e viu Watari no chão, desacordado. Correu.

-WATARI!! -L se ajoelhou no chão, sendo seguido pelo amigo Raito. -watari... fala comigo watari... agüente firme... eu chamei uma ambulância... você vai ficar bem watari...

Raito observava a cena com pena do moreno. Ele gostava muito de Watari, fora criado por ele. Realmente, era como um pai.

Poucos minutos depois a ambulância chega e leva o idoso desfalecido. L e Raito vão junto no carro, quietos e pensativos.

No hospital, os médicos rapidamente levam Watari para a internação. Haviam reanimado-o durante a viagem e agora precisavam saber o que havia acontecido. E parecia grave.

Esperaram horas e horas na sala do hospital. L não suportava mais ficar parado, além das pessoas que o encaravam insistentemente.

Raito olhava para o chão, e de vez em quando para L. Estava mergulhado em seus pensamentos, imaginando o que aconteceria com L se Watari morresse. Imaginando o que aconteceria com ele se Watari morresse. Quem cozinharia? Quem ajudaria os dois em tudo? Se até ele já pensava assim, imagina L. Se bem que L não costuma tratar muito bem de seus sentimentos sem pensar que eles são parte de um plano. Isso é triste...

-Vocês são os familiares do senhor Watari? -um homem de jaleco branco disse para os dois garotos. "Provavelmente o médico" pensou L, que nunca havia visto um de verdade.

-Sim.

-Venham comigo, o Sr. Watari já pode receber visitas.

E andaram por um corredor branco, impecável. O lugar mais limpo que já tinham visto na vida (considerando também que não são muito organizados), e também o mais triste. Algumas portas abertas revelavam crianças doentes, pessoas com membros amputados, vítimas de acidentes de carro... Raito não se importou muito, afinal, estava acostumado a fazer coisa pior com algumas pessoas, mas L olhou aquilo tudo tão intrigado, tão curioso para analisar o que as pessoas estavam sentindo, que quase entrou em uma das salas se Raito não tivesse o puxado antes.

Até que eles chegaram ao quarto de Watari. O homem de cabelos grisalhos estava respirando por um tubo, muito fraco e igualmente triste. A indiferença de Raito sumiu, a curiosidade de L desapareceu. E só sobrou a tristeza para eles.

-Wa-watari-san... -L chegou perto do velho amigo. Não podia chorar.

-Meu filho... -Watari sorriu.

-Watari não se preocupe... Você vai ficar bem... - Não podia chorar. Não na frente de Raito.

-Não se preocupe meu filho... não se preocupe... -ele segurou a mão do "filho" e o trouxe para um abraço- desculpe não ter voltado pra casa senhor...

-Watari...

L não era bobo nem nada. Não precisava nem mesmo perguntar para o médico para saber que o estado do amigo era grave. Muito grave. Escondendo as lágrimas que surgiam, L levou as mãos ao rosto e saiu do quarto.

Raito não fez nada. Estava imóvel, não se sabia se acudia o moreno (apesar de ter certeza de que seria repelido com violência) ou se conversava com Watari. Ele também sabia o que acabaria acontecendo com o homem grisalho.

-Raito... -Watari o chamou, estendendo a mão.

-Si-sim? -Raito se aproximou, receoso.

-Preciso pedir uma coisa pra você. - Watari ficou sério -é muito importante, preciso que você prometa pra mim que vai cumprir.

-Tu-tudo bem.

-Eu sei quem você é... Kira. -ele cochichou- E sinceramente não me importo com isso. Contanto que você não mate pessoas boas, você não me atrapalha.

-...-Raito não acreditava. Watari sabia?!

- No entanto, Ryuuzaki é como um filho pra mim, e vou te pedir duas coisas: por favor... não o mate.

-Hã?! -Raito estava pronto para declarar suas mentiras e tentar convencer o doente que nunca faria isso, mas ele ainda não tinha terminado.

-...e cuide bem dele. Por favor, ele precisa de você mais do que precisa de mim pra viver. Cuide bem dele, por mim. Cuide bem do meu filho.

-...! -Raito se esforçava para negar, para desmentir ou enganar o senhor, mas tudo que conseguiu dizer foi - Eu prometo.

Watari sorriu, feliz.

°-°-°-°-°-°

Do lado de fora da sala, L corria pelo hospital, procurando um lugar seguro. Precisava achar rápido, as lágrimas já estavam transbordando de seus olhos. Foi até o jardim e escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore. E chorou. Chorou como nunca na vida dele havia chorado. Chorou pelos seus pais, pelos traumas de infância, por Watari. Chorou tudo que não tinha chorado na vida inteira. A pessoa que o apoiava em tudo estava prestes a morrer. O que seria dele? Chorou.

-L... -Raito apareceu de trás da árvore.

"MAS COMO ELE ME ACHOU AQUI!!" L se assustou.

-Ryuuzaki... -o ruivo senta ao lado do amigo, que rapidamente tenta secar suas lágrimas, disfarçando- eu falei com o médico... e ele disse que Watari tem câncer... e que infelizmente... o diagnóstico foi dado muito tarde...e ele...

-Vai morrer.

L sabia. Só esperava a confirmação. Mas apesar de tudo ele não chorava mais. Não tinha mais forças.

E um longo silêncio se seguiu por muito tempo, até que Raito olhou no relógio e viu que já era muito tarde. Se despediram de Watari (com muito custo) e voltaram para o "QG".

Os dias foram se passando, Raito e L tentavam se virar como podiam sozinhos no QG iam visitar Watari sempre, e a cada dia ele estava mais pálido, mais fraco, mais doente...

Até que um dia aconteceu.

O telefone toca, L atende.

-Alô, Ryuuzaki falando.

-Bom dia senhor, aqui é do hospital e ligamos para informar que... -o resto ele não precisava ouvir para saber o que era.

L ficou imóvel com o telefone na mão. Raito- que estava sentado por perto- chegou perto do moreno pra ver se estava tudo bem.

L desligou o telefone, mudo.

-Você está bem? O que aconteceu? -Raito perguntava.

L se apóia na mesa, abaixa a cabeça. Raito para de falar. De repente, um grito desesperado corre o QG inteiro. L esmurra a parede à sua frente desesperadamente, e grita cada vez mais, chorando novamente. Ele não consegue aceitar. Não consegue parar. Raito tenta o segurar, tenta falar com ele, fazê-lo parar, mas ele não para. As mão de L começam a sangrar, mas ainda assim ele continua esmurrando cada vez mais forte a parede. Raito se lembra da promessa que fizera para Watari. "_Cuide bem dele. Por favor, ele precisa de você mais do que precisa de mim pra viver. Cuide bem dele, por mim. Cuide bem do meu filho..." _Então ele resolve tomar atitudes drásticas.

Num movimento brusco, Raito força L a se virar de frente para ele, e o beija. Não um selinho, como o ruivo planejava no começo. Um beijo fundo. E pouco a pouco, Raito vai como que sugando toda a raiva pra fora de L com o beijo. Mesmo que não admitam, aquilo fora um beijo apaixonado.

* * *

Eeeeeeeee \o/

Aleluia mais um cap hein gente

Desculpemm...

Matei o Watari :P

Gomem

Foi preciso, senão nunca teria rolado esse beijo "

Bem... no próximo cap é bem provável q n tenha só beijo. ;D

Esperem e verão.

Isso se tiver reviews, claro.

bjossss


	8. As revelações

Olá queridos leitores! S2

É... Já que vcs mandaram as reviews direitinho, aqui vai mais um cap pra vcs! :D

Ah! E uma das minhas leitoras deu a idéia de ilustrar a fic... Bom, eu adorei a idéia! Eu até desenho mangá sim, mas não me axo suficientemente boa pra desenhar essas cenas complicadas direito. Mas gostaria de lançar esse desafio pra vcs!!! ^^

É isso ai! Quem quiser ilustrar minha fic fiquem a vontade viu? E se fizerem isso, por favor me mandem pro meu e-mail (vejam meu profile!) e prometo que coloco no meu Orkut!! XD

Bom, sem mais delongas, a fic!

* * *

Capítulo 8 - Revelações sem confirmação

FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------

"_Num movimento brusco, Raito força L a se virar de frente para ele, e o beija. Não um selinho, como o ruivo planejava no começo. Um beijo fundo. E pouco a pouco, Raito vai como que sugando toda a raiva pra fora de L com o beijo. Mesmo que não admitam, aquilo fora um beijo apaixonado."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

L solta seus lábios dos de Raito devagar. Estava confuso, muita coisa acontecera de repente. Watari, Raito... Ele estava exausto... Se antes não dormia muito, agora passava as noites inteiras em claro, sem dormir sequer meia hora.

Raito reparava em tudo isso. Há muito tempo não matava ninguém (nossa isso faz bastante falta pra ele né :P), e há muito tempo também que não pensava mais em eliminar seu "inimigo". L não pesquisava mais, parecia ter desistido repentinamente. E parecia também ter se interessado na amizade (sei... na amizade) de Raito repentinamente. Seria mais um plano do moreno? Será que Ryuuzaki se aproximara do ruivo para ganhar sua confiança e conseguir a confissão de Kira? Ou será que ele apenas queria estreitar os laços com o único amigo que lhe sobrara na terra? Raito não sabia. Em nenhuma dessas hipóteses ele achava difícil de acreditar, mesmo porque com a situação atual do rapaz ele era capaz de tudo. Mas, no fundo, Raito queria que L mostrasse o que ele é de verdade, que contasse seus planos e confiasse nele. Raito também queria ser amigo de L, por mais que a razão lhe dissesse que era perigoso, que não devia. E, talvez, ele quisesse um pouco mais. Talvez só a amizade não bastasse para ele.

L desmaia nos braços de Raito, caindo no sono pela primeira vez em um mês. Talvez porque o calor do abraço, a doçura do beijo de Raito o tivessem feito -pela primeira vez- sentir-se seguro. Era a mesma sensação do calor do abraço de sua mãe, sua doce mãe que se fora tão cedo... L tinha poucas lembranças dela, pra falar a verdade. Mas uma delas era certamente a sensação de seu abraço. Agora sua mãe não era mais a única pessoa a abraçá-lo. Agora ele tinha aquele calor de volta...

Ruborizado, Raito coloca o moreno com cuidado no sofá e faz curativos em suas mãos. Nunca tinha visto o amigo assim, no limite. L sempre parecera alguém controlado, que não gostava muito de demonstrar emoções. Agora elas estavam à flor da pele. "_É um bom momento pra matá-lo."_ Ryuuk diz atrás dele, com seu sorriso afiado.

-Ninguém vai dar falta dele. Vocês estão sozinhos aqui, você pode até matá-lo com suas próprias mão, já que não conseguiu descobrir o nome dele.

Raito olha para o amigo desfalecido no sofá e permanece calado.

-Qual é Raito? Faz tanto tempo que você não mata ninguém... Tô começando a ficar entediado!

Silêncio. Raito não consegue dizer nada, não consegue explicar pra Ryuuk o que está acontecendo.

-... AH! Qual é Raito?! Não vai me dizer que você se apaixonou por esse magrelo corcunda aí?!

Raito fica vermelho e se irrita com o shinigami:

- RYUUK! NINGUÉM PEDIU SUA OPINIÃO AQUI! EU FAÇO O QUE EU QUISER, OUVIU? SE EU QUISER MATÁ-LO AGORA MESMO EU MATO, SE NÃO QUISER NÃO MATO! EU TAMBÉM DECIDO SE USO OU NÃO MEU DEATH NOTE, SE EU VOU MATAR MAIS PRESOS, MAIS BANDIDOS, OU SE VOU MATAR INOCENTES!! VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM ISSO!!

O shinigami ficou calado. Nunca Raito havia gritado com ele daquele jeito. Se L controlava seus sentimentos, Raito controlava 10 vezes mais. E ambos que viviam sob tensão, agora estavam liberando tudo de uma vez. Assustado e vendo que ia sobrar pra ele se não fosse embora, Ryuuk desapareceu.

O ruivo continuou cuidando das mãos do outro, sem imaginar que, na verdade, L tinha acordado com a gritaria e ouvido tudo. Não só ouvido como havia gravado também. Desde que começara com o plano, L andava sempre com um pequeno gravador preso no bolso.

Sim, finalmente ele tinha a confissão de Kira, finalmente tinha conseguido o que queria a tanto tempo. O plano havia dado certo, afinal, mas não como imaginava. Queria sorrir, queria entregar aquilo pra polícia e ver Raito preso, mas não podia. Não conseguiria. Tinha Kira, o criminoso mais procurado do Japão em suas mãos e não conseguia entregá-lo. Tinha uma coisa que o deixara intrigado. "_Eu decido se vou matá-lo ou não!" _. Seja lá com quem Raito estava falando, estava certo. Era uma ocasião perfeita para matá-lo. L não podia ter dado uma oportunidade dessas para Kira.

Mas ele não o fizera. Raito não o matara mesmo sob pressão de uma outra pessoa (ou qualquer outra coisa). E por quê? Não era isso que ele tanto almejava? Não era isso para que L tanto trabalhava para evitar? Qual era o sentido de tudo aquilo então? Por que continuavam lutando, por que ainda resguardavam sua confiança se na verdade, nenhum dos dois queria mais matar um ao outro.

E de repente todo o plano de L fora o por água abaixo. O plano... L precisava agradecer Raito. Por tudo. Ele nunca mais teria outra chance daquela. Tinha escolhido continuar cuidando dele, apesar de querer matá-lo. Precisava agradecer...

E ainda tinha o beijo. Nunca tinha beijado alguém. Beijar era bom... Ou talvez só fosse bom com Raito. "_Ele deve ter habilidade com esse tipo de coisa, vive cercado de garotas..." _ L pensava. De qualquer jeito, o plano tinha se virado contra ele também. Conquistar Raito. Fazê-lo amá-lo para ganhar sua confiança. Conseguir a confissão. Impedir sua morte. Esse era o plano de L, mas algo tinha dado errado no meio de todo o processo. Ele tinha se apaixonado. Sim, se apaixonado. Era tão difícil pra ele admitir isso pra si mesmo... Também devia ser para Raito. Afinal, L sabia que o ruivo correspondia o sentimento. E quem não saberia, depois de tudo? O maior detetive do mundo tinha a obrigação de saber de tudo, sempre.

Mas e agora? O que ele poderia fazer diante desse amor tão incomum e acidental?

Como poderiam começar...?

-Pode abrir os olhos, Ryuuzaki. Eu sei que você está fingindo. -uma voz calma disse.

Envergonhado não por estar fingindo, mas por estar fingindo tão mal, L abre os olhos e senta no sofá enquanto esfrega as mãos doloridas.

Raito estava sentando na poltrona da frente com os cabelos molhados e com perfume de sabonete.

-Boa tarde Ryuuzaki. Faz 3 horas e meia que você está aí fingindo. - o ruivo sorriu- Eu até fui tomar banho pra ver quanto tempo você agüentava assim. Me desculpe, mas me recuso a acreditar que você seja capaz de dormir mais de 3 horas por dia.

-... Eu sei. -L sorriu também - Preciso... De um banho.

-Isso eu concordo. -Raito sorriu com malícia. L passou 5 minutos tendo idéias relativamente boas de começar um relacionamento em um banho, mas concluiu que por enquanto essas "idéias" estavam fora de cogitação.

L se levantou do sofá e andou em direção a escada, mas Raito rapidamente se levantou da poltrona e segurou o moreno, virando-o de frente para si. Por alguns momentos eles olharam fundo nos olhos um do outro, tentando entender o que se passava, procurar alguma resposta... Até que o ruivo sorriu:

-Ainda não... -ele abaixou a cabeça, fez uma pausa e mudou de assunto- Quando nós vamos buscar o Watari?

-... logo.

-Quer que eu cuide de tudo pra você?

-Não... eu devo isso à ele.

L subiu as escadas para tomar banho, com o coração cheio de confusões, de tristeza e de amor.

* * *

Eeee.... mais um cap! o/

Bom, me desculpeeem... eu sei tinha prometido algo mais pra esse capitulo, mas ia ser muito rápido, eles precisam de um tempo pra se estabelecerem, e outra coisa: Watari acaba de morrer, L não iria querer fazer nada especial nessas circunstancias.

Bom... mas no próximo é muito provável que tenha XD

Afinal, a fic tá chegando na reta final...

Bjos*** e até o próximo cap se tiverem reviews.

PS: n se esqueçam de ilustrar a fic ! *-*


	9. O tempo e a tortura

Ohaio queridos leitores!

Ok ok, eu sei que sumi... mas vcs sabem que eu sempre volto né?

Bom, ninguém me mandou nenhuma ilustração ainda T_T

Por favoooorr.... Me mandem alguma coisa _

Nem que seja um rascunho, QUALQUER COISA!!!! LoL"

E vamos ao cap (Y)

* * *

Capítulo 9 - Tempo e tortura.

Um longo banho. Era disso que ele precisava depois de um dia como aquele. Tristeza. Confusão. Era tudo que ele sentia. Watari tinha ido embora de sua vida pra sempre, sem ao menos poder se despedir e nem dizer a ele tudo que queria... _"Você era como um pai pra mim... era tudo pra mim... Watari...". _

As lágrimas desceram lentamente o rosto pálido do moreno, juntamente com as gotas quentes de água. Os soluços retraídos podiam ser ouvidos do lado de fora do quarto, e de fato eram. Raito estava sentado no chão do outro lado da porta, sem poder fazer nada pra ajudar aquele que amava incondicionalmente. Alguém que há poucas semanas ele queria matar a todo custo.

Incrível não?

Mas ainda haviam algumas coisas a serem explicadas.

Coisas que necessitavam tempo, muito tempo pra serem discutidas, pra serem admitidas.

E o tempo passou. Um mês, dois meses, três, quatro... Até que se fizeram onze meses após a morte de Watari.

-Ryuuzaki? -Raito chama o amigo pela porta do quarto.

-Sim, raito-kun? -o moreno abre a porta.

-Eu trouxe seus doces. -ele estende uma bandeja cheia de tortinhas, morangos e chocolates, sorrindo.

-Muito obrigado Raito! Entre. Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Os dois entraram no quarto e L pegou um pedaço de papel de carta branco e entregou ao ruivo.

-Estou escrevendo uma carta pra Watari. Pra colocar no túmulo. Quer escrever alguma coisa também?

Raito encarou o amigo e ficou vermelho. Havia horas que L parecia tão inocente... Tão bonito...

-Raito?

-Ah! Sim, vou escrever alguma coisa.

O ruivo saiu meio cambaleante do quarto de L. Onze meses... Logo seriam doze. Doze meses de tortura psicológica. Tanto tempo que não matava ninguém, o mundo havia ficado sujo novamente. Os noticiários pareciam ter esquecido que um dia existiu Kira. Tanto tempo procurando uma oportunidade para matar seu maior rival, e quando a conseguiu, acabou justamente percebendo que gostava até demais do moreno. O amava.

Raito entrou em seu quarto e desabou na cama. (Cansaço emocional existe?)

-Se meu pai soubesse... Não sei com o que ficaria mais bravo. Eu ser Kira ou ser gay.

O ruivo colocou as mãos entre os cabelos, dando um longo suspiro. E ele começou de novo a pensar naquilo.

-Droga... Eu sei que ele me quer... -Era só nisso que pensava. Ryuuzaki e como ele era cruel em ser tão adorável e esperto. -Meu Deus... Não é possível que ele não saiba também... Já faz quase um ano! Não é possível... Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa! Senão... Vou enlouquecer...

Já faziam sete meses que Raito estava nesse estado. Ansioso, confuso... E seu auto-controle então? Tinha ido pro buraco faz tempo.

FLASHBACK

_"Raito e L estavam sentados como de costume na frente do computador, investigando qualquer coisa juntos, e L - pra variar- estava comendo._

_-Aaah! Acho que descobri onde aquele desgraçado foi parar, Raito-kun! Venha ver. _

_O ruivo obedeceu, parando ao lado de L enquanto o outro mostrava suas pesquisas. Parando de falar e esperando uma resposta ou conclusão qualquer de Raito, L pegou um morango e, ainda com o sorriso sacana de vitória, mordeu lentamente a fruta. _

_Justamente nesse momento Raito olhou pra L. E por 5 minutos ele ficou ali, quase babando na frente do amigo"__._

Pausa do Flashback

"Que visão foi aquela... Que coisa mais sexy ele fez com aquele bendito morango... Se ele fez isso com um morango... Imagina só o que ele consegue com..." Meu Deus. Pode ir parando por aí, senhor Yagami Raito. Isso aqui ainda não virou Lemon. "Ok."

Continuando...

_"Como a resposta que esperava não veio, L virou a cabeça no meio de uma mordida, olhou inocentemente para o ruivo e, vendo a cara dele, deu um sorriso ainda mais sacana e perguntou:_

_-Raito-kun? Por que está me olhando assim? Nunca me viu comer morangos? _

_-..._

_-Isso te deixa... Perturbado?_ _-o moreno começou a provocá-lo de propósito, fazendo o outro suar frio._

_-Pelo amor de Deus Ryuuzaki... Não faça isso comigo... -ele resmungou. _

_-Não se preocupe. Eu não vou mais te torturar... - o moreno se aproximou do outro e o beijou suavemente..._

_-Raito? Raito-kun?? Você tá muito estranho esses dias... -L sacudia o amigo tentando tirá-lo do transe. _

_"Não aconteceu de verdade... Foi um sonho..." Raito percebeu, ficando ainda mais frustrado."_

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Desde aquele dia, Raito só sonhava com morangos. Todo dia, ficando cada vez pior... Cada vez mais obsceno...

Ele não conseguia mais agüentar. Queria L a qualquer custo. E o custo tinha sido um tanto caro para seus padrões. Sacrificar seus princípios e objetivos, ignorar tudo que em que vinha trabalhando... Deixar de ser Deus. Tudo por causa dele.

E valia a pena?

Era isso que Raito veria mais tarde.

-*-

Sentado no chão de seu quarto, L pensava.

"Raito-kun... Você está tão estranho... Acho que já chegou no seu limite de desejos. Hum... Ele foi muito compreensivo. Mesmo sem ter nada claro ainda entre nós dois, ele permaneceu do meu lado e ainda por cima não me matou quando teve chance. Meu plano deu certo...Quem diria. Eu estava tão assustado e desesperançado que acabei não pensando nem no que faria depois.

Naquele dia de desespero... Quando tudo começou e eu achava que aqueles eram meus últimos dias... O plano mais desesperado e inconseqüente da minha vida foi criado. Conquistar Raito fazendo-o me amar e esperar que com isso ele tivesse piedade de mim e não me matasse. Que coisa mais ridícula... O que o desespero faz com as pessoas...

E agora? E agora que descobri que acabei me afundando junto com Raito na minha própria armadilha, como contar pra ele que fui eu mesmo que a fiz?

E ainda tem Watari. Que saudades dele... Logo vai fazer um ano que ele morreu. Quero que seja uma noite especial. Uma noite que o deixe orgulhoso de mim."

O moreno se levantou do chão. Não tinha muito jeito com essas coisas, mas precisava agradecer Raito e sabia como. Tudo que precisava era... planejar algumas coisinhas...

* * *

Eeeeeeee ! Mais um cap entregue ;)

Espero que tenham gostado mais desse cap que do outro, que foi meio paradão.

Tá, esse não teve muita ação também, mas a parte do morango foi bem interessante, vocês tem que admitir... XD

Eu peguei minha criatividade de volta gente :)

Ela tinha fugido pra um asilo, ou sei lá. Uma das minhas leitoras que contou :P

Aí eu fui lá buscar ela.

Espero que ela não tenha fugido de novo T_T

Muitos beijooosss

PS: Ainda to esperando os desenhos!!!!

E quero minhas reviews também ok???


	10. A primeira noite capítulo final

Ohaio! o/

Nossa eu demorei pra posta :P um mês

Bom... esse é o último cap.... Por isso resolvi caprichar nele e ficou quase o dobro do tamanho dos outros o/

Espero que gostem!^^

**AVISO: **antes de começar quero avisar que esse cap contém "cenas obscenas", ou seja, lemon. Então, muito cuidado e quando achar q a coisa tá ficando quente demais pule pra linha de asteriscos se não quiser ver. :)

Muito obrigada a todos! :D

()-meu comentário XD

PS: recomendo ouvirem "Best of you" do Foo Fighters enquanto lêem essa fic. E aconselho a procurarem a tradução também, que em minha opinião combina bastante com a história de L e Raito.

* * *

Capítulo Final - A primeira noite

Naquele dia amanheceu como em todos os outros, sem nenhuma diferença pra maioria das pessoas. Mas pra Raito e L, principalmente, aquele era o começo de um dia muito importante.

L se levantou da cadeira em frente ao computador e foi para a cozinha, obviamente sem ter dormido uma hora sequer. Enquanto ouvia Raito descer as escadas indo ao seu encontro, ele tentava desastradamente fazer uma xícara de chá.

-Bom dia Ryuuzaki. Está se sentindo bem?-Raito olhou curiosamente para o amigo, buscando uma expressão ou algo que indicasse tristeza no rosto do moreno. Afinal, era o aniversário da morte de Watari.

L terminou o chá e se virou para o outro com duas xícaras na mão:

-Sim, eu estou bem Raito-kun, não se preocupe comigo. -e deu um sorriso leve.

-Hum... Ok então. -O ruivo sentou-se no balcão da cozinha visivelmente insatisfeito. Não tinha se convencido.

L estendeu uma das xícaras para Raito e o observou atentamente engolir o conteúdo.

"Eu planejei tudo com cuidado... Só espero que ele me entenda quando eu contar do plano... Mas... Raito vai gostar. Tenho certeza." Olhando para a própria xícara, deixou escapar um sorriso satisfeito e ansioso. "Tenho muita coisa pra fazer antes de me encontrar com você de novo, Raito-kun." Ele pensou, e constatando que o ruivo já tinha terminado o chá, deu um longo sorriso e completou o pensamento:

-Espero que não se importe.

Completamente tonto, Raito tentou fixar seu olhar no moreno para procurar respostas, mas só teve tempo de soltar um gemido antes de cair de cara na mesa, desacordado.

Satisfeito, L pegou cuidadosamente o corpo adormecido do jovem e carregou surpreendentemente sem muita dificuldade até o sofá. E olhando carinhosamente para o rosto de um Raito totalmente inocente e frágil, ele se explicou:

-Bom, lamento **muito** ter que te deixar aqui... Principalmente com essa cara... -ele fechou os olhos e suspirou- Mas não se preocupe. Não vou demorar e logo estaremos juntos de novo. Mais do que nunca. -sorriu.

Ele fez uma pausa, olhou ao redor e se sentou no sofá ao lado pra continuar:

- Foi minha única opção, afinal, você não ia me deixar nem 10 segundos sozinho hoje. E eu preciso de pelo menos 1 hora e meia pra preparar tudo pra nós, Raito-kun. Eu sei que você se preocupa com meu estado emocional hoje... Mas sinceramente, você já devia ter esperado que isso acontecesse. E devia ter imaginado também, ou melhor, devia ter se lembrado que eu não mostro minhas emoções na sua frente quando quero esconder alguma coisa. Parece que o amor está te deixando distraído. -ele parou de falar para observar o ruivo dormindo por um momento, imaginando que o amor também o tinha deixado um tanto distraído - Ahhhhh... Que pena! Eu queria ficar mais um pouco aqui conversando com você. Não sabia que era tão bom ouvinte, Raito-kun. -sorriu com a piada particular.

Tendo terminado de explicar tudo à toa para o amigo que dormia profundamente jogado no sofá, achou que já era hora de ir, levantou do sofá e sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do ruivo, ainda sorrindo:

-Sonhe comigo.

O moreno saiu e começou sua manhã atarefada indo a um lugar onde nunca estivera, e nem nunca imaginaria estar: Uma delegacia.

Surpreso com aquela figura tão peculiar, um dos policiais pegou uma algema e correu para prender L.

-Mas o que é isto?! -L se desviou da investida do policial sem dificuldade.

-Você é um drogado não é? Veio se entregar? -o policial já não tinha tanta certeza do que estava fazendo.

Por um longo momento, L ficou parado olhando surpreso para o policial.

-Eu, POR ACASO, tenho cara de drogado?! -ele perguntou tentando conter sua raiva.

O policial não respondeu.

-Olha, eu sou um só um cidadão tentando fazer sua parte. -disse ele tentando se acalmar e sentando-se com seu jeito característico. O policial levantou uma sobrancelha. Ele continuou- Tenho suspeitas de que um dos meus vizinhos faz parte de um tipo de "máfia" e mata muitas pessoas sem levantar nenhuma suspeita.

-Mas então dê o endereço de seu vizinho e vamos pegá-lo!- o policial exclamou, ainda estranhando o "alien drogado" à sua frente.

-O problema é que eu preciso ter certeza antes. E ele confia em mim, pois somos vizinhos há bastante tempo e acabamos amigos. Se vocês aparecessem lá ele fugiria nos primeiros 10 segundos depois de ouvir as sirenes. -encarou intensamente o policial, intimidando-o.

-O-o que você pretende fazer então?

-Vou armar uma armadilha pra ele. Por isso preciso das algemas. Depois vou fazê-lo confessar tudo, e então prometo que o entrego a vocês. Se ele for inocente eu devolvo as algemas.

-Desculpe senhor, mas é muito perigoso e não posso deixar.

O moreno bufou, aborrecido. Respirou fundo e resolveu pressionar um pouco mais o policial. Se levantou da cadeira e foi chegando mais perto do policial a cada palavra:

-Senhor... Nakamura, se você não me der essas algemas e me deixar armar a emboscada, vocês NUNCA vão pegar esse cara. Acredite em mim, ele é incrivelmente inteligente e fugiria antes que pudessem sequer perceber. Além disso, se ele fugir a culpa vai ser total e exclusivamente sua. -continuou encarando o policial, agora a poucos centímetros de seu rosto.

Sem saída diante dos argumentos daquela figura pálida que ele ainda considerava um alien drogado e desesperado pra sair daquela posição nada confortável em que o moreno o havia deixado, o pobre policial acabou concordando e deu um prazo de um dia para que ele trouxesse o homem ou as algemas.

Quando L já estava saindo da delegacia, o policial não conteve a curiosidade e perguntou, meio incerto se devia confrontar aquele ser de outro mundo:

-Se-senhor... Se ele é incrivelmente inteligente, como pretende pegá-lo?

Triunfante, o moreno se virou para o policial com um enorme sorriso convencido no rosto e disse:

-Porque eu sou ainda mais inteligente que ele. -e saiu mantendo o sorriso no rosto. Tinha dado tudo certo, como ele esperava.

Passou em mais alguns lugares um pouco mais fáceis de conseguir as coisas de que precisava, e depois de acabar tudo, sentou em um banco e olhou no relógio que tinha comprado (Sim, ele não tinha relógio. O tempo pra ele era uma coisa relevante na maior parte de sua vida. Mas não naquele momento.) e fechou os olhos. Watari. Tinha que visitar Watari.

O cemitério não era dos mais desagradáveis: completamente cheio de flores coloridas de muitos tipos, que escondiam um pouco a tristeza e paisagem cinza das lápides. Mesmo assim era o lugar mais infeliz da terra pra ele.

Ficou olhando o lugar por um momento, parado em pé na entrada com o semblante vazio. Entrou relutante, sentindo-se estranho. Caminhou desajeitadamente até o túmulo de seu velho amigo pensando no que diria.

-Watari... Devo dizer feliz aniversário? Acho que não. -ele riu fracamente- Bom, eu vim aqui, pra te dizer que eu finalmente vou seguir seu conselho. Vou dar meu coração a alguém que mereça. Tenho certeza de que você sabe de quem estou falando, e espero que esteja orgulhoso de mim pelo que vou fazer hoje. Eu vou me libertar Watari. De tudo que me prendeu um dia no meu trabalho de detetive. De tudo que me impediu de ser feliz, de ter uma vida.

O moreno se agachou perto da lápide, colocou o envelope branco ali e sorriu, deixando escapar uma lágrima de saudade.

-E queria te agradecer... Por ter feito parte da minha vida.

Uma brisa passou por seu rosto e ele levantou a cabeça, com os olhos fechados. Um flashback dos bons momentos com Watari passou pela sua mente tão leve como a brisa tocava seu rosto. Mesmo assim doía demais.

As lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos em grande quantidade, e ele sentiu um aperto na garganta. Passou o braço no rosto molhado e afundou a cabeça nos joelhos por um momento, numa tentativa frustrada de esconder das pessoas que passavam seu momento de fraqueza.

Colocou um pequeno buquê de rosas brancas em cima da lápide e murmurou, com dificuldade, um último "adeus".

Voltou pra casa andando mesmo. Precisava de tempo pra deixar pra trás toda sua vida de detetive e aceitar que agora podia ser ele mesmo. Podia sorrir sem medo de colocar em perigo as pessoas que ama. Podia chorar na frente de todo mundo sem medo de expor uma fraqueza a quem não devia. Podia mudar. Dizer seu nome, mostrar o rosto, fazer piadas... Ele não tinha pressa, e também não queria ter que esperar muito até que Raito acordasse...

Abriu a porta do QG e sorriu. Na verdade, ele deu risada. Uma risada alta e alegre. Raito estava completamente adormecido com a cara toda amassada no tecido do sofá, quase caindo.

Depois de tirar uma foto com seu celular da cena cômica (porque ninguém é de ferro), ele bagunçou o cabelo do amigo e pegou seus preparativos, levando para uma sala do subsolo do prédio, feita especialmente para interrogatórios de bandidos perigosos como Kira, por exemplo.

A sala era totalmente branca. Não havia absolutamente nada além de uma cadeira de ferro grudada no meio do chão estofado, uma janela de vidro espelhado que dava para outra sala e uma mesa também de ferro um pouco mais a frente. Tirou de uma sacola um pote cheio de morangos e colocou em cima da mesa. Deixou o relógio na mesa e começou uma contagem regressiva do tempo que -pelos seus cálculos- Raito levaria para acordar. Vinte minutos. Pegou as algemas e colocou no bolso, junto com um pedaço de pano macio.

Voltou à sala e tentou se concentrar. Estava ficando mais ansioso a cada segundo e precisava se concentrar pra que tudo desse certo. Respirou fundo. Trancou todas as portas e desligou o alarme. Não queria de modo algum ser interrompido. O mundo podia acabar lá fora que ele não se importaria.

Tirou Raito do sofá e o carregou com cuidado até a sala branca. Colocou o ruivo sentado na cadeira e algemou seus braços para trás. Por fim, colocou a venda nos olhos do amigo e só então percebeu que por mais que tivesse preparado tudo com cuidado, ainda estava totalmente despreparado e assustado.

Então ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro da sala. Como começaria? O que faria primeiro?Tinha tanta coisa pra falar... Será que Raito agüentaria até ele terminar? Respirou fundo e olhou para o relógio: um minuto.

-----------------------

Ele gemeu longamente. "Aaaaaii... Acho que dei mau-jeito enquanto dormia..." Tentou colocar a mão na cabeça, mas ela não saiu do lugar. Estava presa. "MAS O QUE...!" Tentou abrir os olhos e descobrir onde estava, mas percebeu que um pedaço de pano o impedia de fazer isso também. "DROGA!... Meu deus!!! " Ele então se lembrou do que L dissera no café da manhã, e de ter adormecido depois. Entendendo mais ou menos a situação, começou a gritar.

-RYUUZAKI!!! Ryuuzaki onde você está, droga!!!

O moreno levou um susto. Pulou da cadeira e diminuiu a luz antes de chegar perto do ruivo.

-Shhh... Está tudo bem, Raito-kun. -L disse baixinho, enquanto tirava a venda do amigo desesperado.

-AAAAHHHH!!!! -o ruivo fechou os olhos por reflexo enquanto gritava com o outro. -POR QUE VOCÊ ME DOPOU SEU MALUCO?? E O QUE VOCÊ PRETENDE ME ALGEMANDO?? VAI ME INTERROGAR??

-Vou me confessar. -L pegou uma cadeira e colocou perto da de Raito, suspirando.

-... -Raito não sabia o que dizer, então tentava descobrir as intenções do outro.

-Por conde começar... Hum... Raito-kun, antes de tudo que eu pretendo fazer com você aqui hoje, - Raito levantou uma sobrancelha. - eu preciso te dizer algumas coisas.

-Continue. - Como raciocinar já não era mais possível, Raito decidiu prestar atenção no que o outro tinha pra dizer.

-Você se lembra do dia em que eu te pedi pra sair com você?

-Claro

-Um pouco antes de eu fazer aquilo, eu estava desesperado Raito. Completamente aterrorizado. No dia, eu pensei que fosse por medo de morrer. Medo de que sem mais impedimentos, você se cansasse de mim e resolvesse me matar. Mas agora... Agora eu sei que era por medo de não poder nunca mais te ver. -L chegava mais perto e Raito mantinha os olhos fixados nos dele.

Delicadamente, L beijou a testa do outro, que sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha. Se afastando de novo, L continuou.

-Foi então que eu criei o plano mais insano da minha vida: Fazer você se apaixonar por mim, impedindo que me matasse, e conseguindo sua confissão de Kira. -olhou um momento para o ruivo, esperando ver decepção em seu rosto, mas Raito permanecia atento e controlado. - instalei escutas pelo prédio inteiro, além de andar com um gravador no bolso, e então criei um roteiro baseado em sua personalidade sobre como agir para te conquistar. Me senti ridículo...

L se aproximou novamente, e afundou suas mãos dentro do cabelo macio e sedoso do ruivo, arranhando de leve sua nuca. Raito sentiu sua pele arrepiar e fechou os olhos por um segundo. L se afastou um pouco e apoiou cada mão em um joelho do outro, continuando:

-E me senti mais ridículo ainda por não ser capaz de seguir nem um roteiro estando perto de você. Só conseguia ser eu mesmo, um pouco mais confuso e atrapalhado, mas parecia bom pra você. E parecia estar dando tudo certo, até que aconteceu aquilo com Watari...

-Ryuuzaki...

-Eu fiquei completamente perdido. Nada mais importava. Eu amaldiçoei aquele maldito plano e o quanto eu tinha sido ridículo e detestável. Eu fiquei deprimido... E quando ligaram do hospital, eu não consegui mais me controlar, eu explodi. E você me segurou, pra que eu não me ferisse, e tirou toda a raiva de mim com aquele beijo. Foi naquele momento, Raito-kun, que eu percebi que tinha caído na minha própria armadilha, junto com você, e que todo o plano já não fazia mais sentido pra mim.

L se inclinou para frente e mordeu delicadamente a ponta da orelha de Raito. O ruivo se remexeu na cadeira e soltou um gemido baixo de prazer. O moreno continuou, dessa vez sussurrando no ouvido do outro.

-Eu não queria mais aquilo. Eu só queria viver feliz com você. Depois, eu ouvi aquela sua conversa com o shinigami. Você admitiu ser Kira, mas disse que não ia mais me matar. Era a confissão que eu precisava. A escuta certamente havia gravado sua fala, mas eu também não tinha mais vontade de te prender. Então eu destrui aquela fita e tirei todos os gravadores na primeira oportunidade que tive.

-Ryuuzaki eu quero...

-Espere. Tem uma última coisa que eu preciso fazer. Desde aquele dia, eu fiquei pensando em como te agradecer por tudo que tinha me mostrado, pelos dias que eu passei me divertindo com você, por tudo... E só agora percebi que o melhor jeito de te dizer isso, você já me mostrou.

Ryuuzaki puxou devagar a cabeça de Raito e o beijou apaixonadamente, arranhando as costas do outro lentamente, tentando desesperadamente proporcionar prazer para o "amigo".

Com dificuldade e muita força de vontade, Raito se afastou da boca de L e começou a falar, meio ofegante.

-Ryuuzaki... Você... Não precisa se desculpar... -sorriu.

O moreno abriu os olhos e inclinou a cabeça, surpreso.

-Eu sabia do seu plano, Ryuuzaki. Desde o começo. Eu deixei você fazer o que quisesse comigo, afinal, isso nunca me impediria de te matar. Você disse que eu me recusei a te matar naquele dia que eu te beijei. Além do fato de eu estar começando a me convencer que eu amo você, tem outro motivo.

-... Sério? - L ficou ainda mais confuso e Raito sorriu com a expressão do outro.

-Sim. Lembra da nossa guerra de comida?

-Claro que lembro.

-Lembra de como ela começou? Eu fiquei engasgado e você não hesitou em me salvar, mesmo sabendo que eu podia te matar no segundo seguinte se quisesse realmente. Você salvou a vida de uma pessoa que podia tirar a sua. Como, Ryuuzaki, como eu podia ter coragem de te matar depois disso? Como eu podia matar uma pessoa que eu amo?

L deitou a cabeça no ombro de Raito, emocionado, enquanto ele continuava a falar.

-Durante esse último ano que a gente ficou brincando de gato e rato, você quase me enlouqueceu. Cada coisa que você fazia me deixava maluco, completamente perdido. Ambos sabíamos que éramos correspondidos, não é verdade? Só estávamos nos preparando... Mas você demorou demais Ryuuzaki-kun. Sabe que eu até destrui meu Death note? E tudo por ca...! Ry-Ryuuzaki!...

De repente, Raito sentiu sua calça ficar mais apertada. L deu um beijo no pescoço do ruivo e se afastou um pouco, sorrindo com malícia. Raito começou a suar frio ao ver o moreno se ajoelhar na frente de sua cadeira enquanto abaixava suas calças.

-Ryuuzaki!! O-O que você está fazendo?!!- Raito começou a gritar e se agitar desesperadamente na cadeira, tentando se soltar.

-Terminando de te agradecer. - O moreno sorriu com malícia e colocou na boca o membro do ruivo, fazendo-o gritar.

-AH! AAH! Ry-RYUZAKI!! Por favor... Pare… AHH! AAAAAAAAAAH!! MEU DEUS!! Ryuuzaki!!! -o ruivo continuava se remexendo inutilmente na cadeira, suplicando ao outro entre um gemido e outro que soltasse suas mãos. Odiava não estar no comando da situação, além de que o desejo de tocar a pele pálida do moreno já estava o deixando louco há muito, muito tempo.

-Ryu-Ryuuzaki... Se você não me soltar... Eu juro que vo-vou... AHhh...! Eu vou... AHH...!!!!!! - Raito abaixou a cabeça e sentiu uma onda devastadora de prazer tomar seu corpo inteiro, impedindo-o de falar e arrancando completamente suas forças por um momento.

L levantou a cabeça, satisfeito. Raito permanecia com a cabeça baixa, ofegando sem parar. O moreno se levantou e quando virou de costas para pegar os morangos na mesa, sentiu seu rosto bater no chão estofado.

- Você subestimou minha inteligência de novo, _amor._ -Raito sussurrou no ouvido do moreno, sorrindo. -Eu sei abrir algemas.

Montado em cima das costas de L, Raito algemou-o e sorriu, malicioso.

-Rá! Agora é _sua_ vez de ficar com as mãos presas. -Raito fez silêncio por um momento e olhou ao redor, procurando um lugar mais apropriado. Olhou pra mesa ao lado e sorriu. -Mas eu quero você aqui!

O ruivo pegou o corpo de um L completamente desnorteado e colocou em cima da mesa com as pernas pra fora. Então, começou sua "vingança".

Pela primeira vez, Raito viu cor no rosto do outro. Totalmente excitado, L ficava com o rosto cada vez mais corado, e gemia cada vez mais alto, e para a satisfação do ruivo, se contorcia tentando tirar as algemas e empurrar a cabeça do outro contra a sua virilha.

E em poucos minutos, ambos perderam completamente a noção de tempo, lugar, dia... Só existiam os dois ali, satisfazendo um ao outro como podiam. Esse momento tão esperado... Tanto Raito quando L aguardaram pacientemente para que só acontecesse sob as circunstâncias certas. E agora que elas existiam, estavam dando tudo de si para começar uma nova vida juntos, cheia de prazer e felicidade.

Quando Raito não agüentava mais esperar, ele olhou para L e percebeu, surpreso, que ele estava com as mãos livres. Sorrindo e balançando as algemas no dedo indicador, L se aproximou do ruivo enquanto sussurrava:

-Sabe, Raito-kun, eu _também sei_ abrir algemas. -e puxou a cabeça do outro para um beijo.

-A propósito -O moreno continuou, sorrindo- pode "entrar".

Raito ficou parado um momento, até que entendeu o que o outro queria dizer. Sorriu longamente com malícia e beijou o peitoral do moreno até chegar a pele fina da virilha. Ele olhou pra cima e avisou:

-Vai doer um pouco.

Um grito de dor escapou da boca de L. Raito ficou preocupado e olhou com receio para o moreno, já juntando forças para retirar o seu membro, mas L olhou determinado pra ele e gritou desesperado:

-CONTINUE! EU... ESTOU BEM!!... AAAAAAAA... AA...!! - L fechou os olhos com força enquanto ofegava e procurava desesperadamente algo em que se segurar. Raito puxou o moreno para um beijo na tentativa de amenizar a dor. Pouco a pouco a sensação ruim ia dando lugar ao prazer, que invadia cada canto de seu corpo. E agora o moreno sorria. Não sabia que sexo era tão bom assim.

Em meio a um gemido e outro, L conseguiu dizer com certa dificuldade:

-Raito-kun... Eu não sabia... Que isso era tão bom...! -ele sorriu e fechou os olhos.

O ruivo sorriu. Essa sensação era melhor que a de matar pessoas.

Pouco tempo depois, eles chegaram ao limite. Um último gemido saiu da boca de ambos e eles se deitaram, exaustos, e adormeceram juntos.

*************************************************************

-Bom diaa... -cantarolou um Raito sorridente, que alisava uma mecha do cabelo de L.

-Waaaahhh... Você deve ser muito bom mesmo, é a segunda vez que eu durmo como uma pessoa normal por sua causa. - sorriu o moreno ainda com sono, levantando-se e olhando no relógio em cima da mesa. Uma hora da tarde.

-E a segunda vez que você acorda sem olheiras. -riu o outro, ao ver a cara de horror do moreno olhando para o vidro espelhado em uma das paredes da sala.

-Droga. Lá se vai minha marca registrada mais uma vez. -L fez uma careta divertida. - daqui a pouco nem você vai me reconhecer.

-É claro que vou te reconhecer. Fui eu que te deixei assim.

Riram juntos. Raito se levantou também e deu um beijo no moreno.

-Sabe Raito... Quando eu criei aquele plano... Eu achei que fossem meus últimos dias... -L olhou pro chão.

Raito sorriu. Abraçou por trás o namorado e sussurrou em seu ouvido um velho clichê:

-Os últimos serão os primeiros, meu amor.

Riram juntos novamente. Raito tinha razão. L precisara chegar ao ponto de quase morrer pra tomar uma atitude e "começar" sua vida, mesmo que sem querer. Preocupado com a hora, o moreno de desvencilhou do abraço e começou a pegar suas roupas do chão e vesti-las. O ruivo deu um olhar confuso pela pressa do outro.

- Por que você está colocando a roupa com tanta pressa?

-Tenho que devolver uma coisa ou vou acabar preso. -L mostrou as algemas.

Raito deu uma gargalhada alta e fez uma careta.

-Não vai me dizer que você pegou isso aí de uma delegacia?

-Sim, de onde mais eu tiraria uma algema?-O moreno encarou Raito como se fosse óbvio.

-De uma sex shop, talvez. -o ruivo tentou segurar o riso.

O moreno encarou confuso o outro. Não fazia a mínima idéia do que era aquilo.

-Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki... Eu vou ter que te mostrar muita coisa ainda. Bem que eu achei as algemas difíceis de tirar...

-Sério? Eu não. -L provocou o outro com uma careta.

-Ahaha... Mas como você conseguiu convencer um policial a dar as algemas dele pra você? Roubar você não iria...

-Bom, digamos que um pouco de pressão psicológica já é o bastante. -L sorriu.

-E eu pensando que era o "cara mau" daqui...

De repente, tudo ficou em silêncio. O moreno olhou para Raito e deu um sorriso malicioso, desviando o olhar.

-É melhor você colocar suas roupas também, Raito-kun, ou eu vou ter que usar as algemas de novo.

L saiu da sala depois de se despedir de Raito, que agora também estava colocando suas roupas.

*----------------------*

O moreno entrou na delegacia em um estado deplorável. As roupas totalmente amassadas, o cabelo mais bagunçado que de costume. Pelo menos as olheiras estavam menos profundas.

Imediatamente reconhecendo aquela figura tão esquisita, o policial Nakamura correu para falar com L:

-E então senhor? Conseguiu prender o bandido? Onde ele está?

L apenas estendeu as algemas na ponta dos dedos para o policial.

-Ué... Ele não era culpado?

-Ele é completamente culpado, na verdade. Mas ele roubou uma coisa minha e eu tive que soltá-lo.

-O- o que ele roubou? Nós podemos recuperar pra você se disser onde ele está!

O moreno já estava saindo da delegacia, mas parou na porta, e sem se virar, disse:

-Ele roubou meu coração. E isso eu quero que fique com ele pra sempre. -sorriu e foi embora.

* * *

Nhaaaaaaaaa

Termino gente :~~~~~~~~~~~

q triste :(

Dessa vez vou usar esse espaço aqui pra fazer os agradecimentos:

Se vocês gostaram do lemon desse cap, agradeçam o incentivo de:

* Vicky-chan; AizawaChanYatta; .x ; shamps (que acompanhou minha fic desde o primeiríssimo cap! Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews viu? Tomara q vc continue me acompanhando em fics futuras )

Se vocês me acham engraçada e feliz, agradeçam as reviews divertidas de:

* Caks-sama; shindou; NanY-cHan; -'-san'-; Tsukiyama Yuki; "SUA FIC EH UMA DAS MELHORES!"; 2Dobbys; AizawaChanYatta; .x... (mas o prêmio de A review q eu ri d+ vai para Vicky-chan quando teve medo de que minha criatividade tivesse sido levada por uma assistente social XD Hehe! Muito obrigada Vicky-chan!

Se vocês gostaram da idéia de ilustrar a fic, agradeçam a:

*Tsukiyama Yuki

E por último, mas não menos importante,

Se vocês gostaram da fic, agradeçam a todas essas pessoas q me incentivaram e elogiaram durante todo o processo! :)

* AizawaChanYatta; shamps; Vicky-chan; shindou; .x; 2Dobbys; Mello-afk-; Ami-Nekozawa ;pessoa anônima auto-denominada "SUA FIC EH UMA DAS MELHORES!"; Tsukiyama Yuki; shindou; -'-san'-; Uchiha Kaori; Neo Kimi; NanY-cHan; Yuna-chan s2; Hinaxchan; Mari; Sakura Harukari; Yze-chan; Caks-sama; Kuchiki Denise; V sensei; ViniciusTonon.

E muito obrigada a todos que leram minha fic mandando reviews ou não! :D

Espero poder contar com todos vocês da próxima vez!

Muitos beijos!!!***


End file.
